


Intervention

by sirstilesstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirstilesstilinski/pseuds/sirstilesstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anyway, on Stiles' birthday I proposed to him and he said yes." </p><p>There are no claps or cheers or congratulations. The only thing that comes even remotely close is someone coughing awkwardly a few tables over.</p><p>---------</p><p>Or Derek and Stiles have been dating for two years and are now ready to take their relationship to the next level but everyone they know thinks they are in a fake relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Half of this was written in the middle of the night so sorry if it sounds a little weird at times but I've had this idea of Stiles and Derek's friends and family holding an intervention telling them that they know their relationship is fake for a while and I've finally finished it and I kinda just wanted to let it leave the nest so here you go! 
> 
> As always, this was Beta'd by me, myself, and I so sorry if there are any mistakes. Feel free to let me know if mistakes were made or if you think any tags should be added in the comments.
> 
> *EDIT 7/27/15: THIS FIC IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION AND IS A ROUGH DRAFT FOR THE BETTER VERSION. READ COMMENTS FOR MORE INFO.

Derek and Stiles, having both gone to college at Berkeley, don't see their family back in Beacon Hills often except for holidays and on Skype. They had both splurged for a nice apartment together their freshman year and feelings had blossomed after so many nights of Netflix marathons and platonic cuddling because, obviously, with Derek being a werewolf and needing that contact and Scott going to Beacon Hills Community College, they both got a little lonely sometimes. 

One thing led to another and they found themselves making out on the couch one night during their Merlin rewatch. After that, Stiles had a minor freak out that he didn't have Scott to talk about with. 

Stiles had avoided Derek for days, saying that he was really busy and that it was necessary for him to stay at the library till it closed and then going to open-all-night diners. Derek intervened one morning before Stiles left at the asscrack of dawn and they had sex in the kitchen. 

Every Saturday morning was Derek's scheduled Skype time with his family and this time he had Stiles sit in with him so they could tell them that they were dating. It hadn't gone well. 

\---

"Dating? What do you mean by dating?" Talia said, obviously trying, and failing, to hide her distaste. 

"Well, it means that Stiles and I are already living together and that we have an intimate relationship that includes sharing beds and kissing and other stuff I don't feel comfortable explaining to my mother." Stiles snorted and Derek shot him a teasing glare. 

James, Derek's father, began to laugh from his seat beside his wife. "Son, don't you think that's a little ridiculous. I mean, you and Stiles, it's almost preposterous." 

Stiles' mouth was hanging open and him and Derek were looking at each other with wide eyes. "I thought you guys loved Stiles!" 

"Oh, we do sweetie, but the idea of you two together is almost unimaginable. We didn't even realize you were gay." Talia was laughing to herself a little bit, shaking her head in what was probably disbelief. 

Stiles scooted closer to Derek so more than just half his face could be seen in the camera. "Bisexual, actually. We both are." 

As Stiles was talking, he could see Laura walk into the room. "Laura, did you hear that Stiles and Derek are dating now?" 

Laura bursted out laughing and didn't stop for a whole ten minutes. 

\---

The Sheriff had the same attitude as the Hales on the matter but instead of laughing he just gave them both a disappointed look. Scott was also supportive but had a sad tone to his voice that didn't make him sound sincere. 

The first time they went to see their family and friends in Beacon Hills as a couple was for Thanksgiving. The entire pack was going to be at the Hale house and Derek and Stiles knew this was their chance for them to prove their relationship was strong. 

It had been three months since they first started dating. They hadn't done anymore Skype calls with each others parents since the first ones didn't go as well as they had planned. 

\---

When they pulled up to the big white house, Derek could tell that Stiles incredibly nervous and was filled with anxiety. Unfortunately, Derek knew there was nothing he could do to help except put a comforting hand on his lower back as they walked up to the front door.

The door opened before they could even ring the doorbell, revealing Talia with James at her side. "Well, aren't you two just adorable." 

The couple was passed around by all the pack that lives in various parts of Southern California that they didn't see as often as the pack that lives in Beacon Hills. They all asked them questions about their relationship but everyone had the same expression. Pity. 

During dinner, Derek pulled out Stiles chair for him and Laura had leaned over and whispered, "Nice touch." to him. 

The Sheriff, who was sitting on the other side of Stiles, kept Stiles busy most of the dinner but Derek was content with catching up with the rest of his pack while keeping a steady hand on Stiles' thigh. 

"So Stiles," Talia said when there was a loll in conversation and the room was quieter than it had been before. "How did you and Derek start dating? You two never did tell us." 

Stiles smiles and tells the PG story with Derek throwing comments sometimes when he wanted them to know his side of the story. When he finished taking, Derek leaned over and pecked the side of his head, nuzzling his boyfriend's temple. 

Everyone looked impressed with them for some odd reason and Stiles felt like he was finally being accepted as Derek's boyfriend. That was until Laura spoke up. "So your telling us you had a cheesy 80's getting-together story and that you have been dating for three whole months." 

"Well, yeah." Derek said. 

The room was completely quiet until one of Derek's younger cousins asked, "Why are they lying?" 

Stiles, embarrassed and dejected, asked to be excused and left the room quickly with his head down. Derek got up a moment later, sending his family a withering glare and ran out the back door towards Stiles. 

Stiles had stopped at the lining of the trees, not daring to venture any further from the house. Derek walked up to him with a sad smile and lifted his chin to look him in the eyes. "Don't listen to them. They're all bullies. Besides, who cares what they think about us as long as we know that what we have is strong and is a force to be reckoned with." 

Stiles sniffles a little bit but smiled shyly at Derek. "Thanks, Der." 

"I love you. I would do anything for you." It was the first time they had said it and it had caught Stiles by surprise but he had easily replied with, "I love you, too, Sourwolf."

\---

That night, Derek had marked Stiles as his for everyone to know, biting into his mates left shoulder with tender gentleness as to not unnecessarily hurt the love of his life. Derek didn't care what his pack thought, he loved Stiles and him Derek and that's all they needed. 

Obviously they returned to Beacon Hills to see their family for various things within the next year or so but they always stay in a hotel, not liking the idea of having to sleep in the same house as people who don't respect their relationship. 

Their families never said anything against their relationship again, only giving them that same look of pity as they did on Thanksgiving. 

On Stiles' birthday in October two years later, Derek proposed to him at home while watching Merlin and eating Thai take-out by Stiles' request. He, of course, says yes many times in many different positions.

They made the decision to eventually confront their pack to tell them the news. Derek called his mother and told her that they would be home for Thanksgiving and to have the entire pack be there no matter what. Stiles invited his family to the Hale house as well, making it more of an engagement party than anything, not that anyone but the two of them knew that. 

Stiles is in the car, as of present, with Derek, listening to the playlist Stiles had compiled to commemorate this road trip. Stiles keeps his hand on Derek's thigh most of the trip, tapping out beats to the song on it. Derek doesn't complain once. 

Derek's Camaro pulls on to the dirt path that is lined with large, daunting evergreens and California Red Woods, adding to the terrifying atmosphere that they have been trying to ignore the entire car ride to their funeral. 

The car gets parked among the rest of the packs, although not many people have shown up as early as them, but they don't get out yet. They sit there for a good three minutes in silence, neither of them daring to speak. 

Finally, Derek leans over, making Stiles look at him, and kisses him chastely. Stiles' hand comes up to run along Derek's beard, which has grown into something a little more than stubble since they got together. Stiles isn't wearing his engagement ring so that he doesn't draw attention to the topic before they can address it to the entire pack at once but Stiles wishes he could show everyone that he's taken by his wonderful mate.

They, eventually, leave the solace that is the car and walk to the front door, hand in hand. The door opens before either of them are halfway up the steps to it, revealing Talia Hale as always. She squeals happily, pulling, first Derek, then Stiles, into a tight hug. 

"I've missed the both of you so much. We all have. Come in, come in." She moves out of the doorway so the couple can walk in the house with Talia running a quick hand over the back of both their necks. 

They are greeted by all the family as a pair, never getting separated no matter how hard everyone tries. Derek always has his hand or arm touching Stiles at all times, proving to everyone that he's all his, even if he isn't wearing his engagement ring. 

Dinner is served shortly after the last pack member arrives. They all sit around tables outside on the lawn, chattering happily and getting plates of food from the buffet-style set up of the Thanksgiving classics. 

When it seems like everyone is about finished eating, Derek takes his wine class in hand and hits the back of his knife up against it softly, getting everyone's attention. Stiles and him stand up as if they had practiced it for hours, and clasp their hands together in comfort for what they are about to announce. 

"As you all know, Stiles and I have been dating for some time now." Besides the natural background noise of the outdoors, Stiles was sure a pin could be heard hitting the ground if someone dropped one. 

Stiles looks up adoringly at his mate. "A little over two years, if you wanna be specific." No one laughs like Stiles wanted them to.

Derek notices this so he keeps barreling through his impromptu speech. "Anyway, on Stiles' birthday I proposed to him and he said yes." 

There are no claps or cheers or congratulations. The only thing that comes even remotely close is someone coughing awkwardly a few tables over.

It feels like years before Laura eventually speaks up. "God, if anyone else isn't going to say it, I might as well. We know you've been faking your relationship this entire time. Your effort was stellar, though. Honesty, we didn't think you would last this long but, whatever the case is, the jig is up. Now just please stop acting all lovey-dovey. The two of you literally make me sick and that's a lot to say since I can't get sick in the first place." 

All Stiles and Derek can do is stare with dropped jaws, wondering what the hell she's talking about. Stiles looks to his Dad who refuses to make eye contact and then over to Talia and James, seeing them nodding their heads at what Laura had just said.

Stiles laughs a little and then looks up at Derek. "That's funny. I thought they just said that we're faking our relationship." 

"They did say that." The Sherif spoke up. "We're all sick of you two trying to trick us when it obviously isn't working. I may not have inclined abilities like some people to be able to tell but I'm also not an idiot. I'm actually hurt that you boys tried to lie to me, to all of us, like this." 

Stiles plops back down in his seat and puts his head in his hands. "Oh my god, they literally think we're pretending to date. Pretending to be engaged! Can't they smell us, Der?" 

"Well, scent marking isn't that hard to fake, especially when the couple in question already lives together. Honestly, you and Derek just smell like you spend a lot of time together, like best friends or brothers." James says. 

Stiles is beginning to rethink his life because this conversation is giving him a headache. "If we were faking it, then why would I mark him. Why would I buy him an engagement ring if we weren't in it for the long run?" Derek is beginning to get red, his anger boiling over. 

"We were surprised how far you went to convince us but we figured we would let you guys tell us when you were ready." Laura looks so nonchalant about the topic and it pisses Stiles off. 

Stiles brings a hand to his forehead and looks up toward the sky. "Oh my god. Oh my god! I'm literally surrounded by crazy people. Two years! Two god damn years we have been coming to Beacon Hills telling you we were in a relationship and you guys never once believed we might actually be sincere. What the hell is my life?" 

Derek realizes the impending panic attack that Stiles is about to have and he places a sound hand on the back of his neck to help calm him down. Stiles looks up at Derek and they meet each other's eyes. After a few moments, Stiles' breathing begins to even out. 

"Just breath, baby. It's okay." Derek runs his thumb along the skin of Stiles neck and kisses his head when he's sure Stiles' heart beat has returned to normal. 

Derek turns his eyes from his mate to his family, who are all looking at them in bewilderment, and levels them with a smoldering glare. "Are you happy? Not only have you insulted the both of us but you have also caused my mate pain, which I do not take lightly. If you weren't my pack and I didn't give I shit what you guys thought, I wouldn't have even tried coming back for holidays but Stiles always told me we should keep trying to get the packs blessing because he knew how much it meant to me. 

"But I could care less now. Blessing or not, I'm marrying my mate and if our pack doesn't want to show their support then so be it." 

Derek grabs Stiles' hand and begins to walk toward the house to leave when he hears Laura. "Well shit, Der, you really weren't lying, were you?" 

Derek turns around just in time to be bombarded by his mother who pulls him and Stiles into a group hug. "I'm so sorry, darlings. It's just, all the signs pointed towards you two faking a relationship. No one really thought you were serious. We happily give you and your mate our blessing." 

"Thanks. I guess." Derek replies, letting go of his mother and watching her go back to sitting with his dad. Stiles does the same but his eyes then train on his father who is walking up to them.

The Sheriff pulls them into a hug and he kisses his son on the top of the head. "I'm sorry for not believing you. I figured if the werewolves thought you were lying then it must be true, right?" He chuckles nervously and Stiles and Derek share a look of utter disbelief. 

Stiles and Derek look around the backyard at all the faces giving them variations of apologetic expression, some even refusing to meet their eyes.

Laura clears her throat and then let's out a small chuckle. "Well, this is awkward, isn't it?"

"Shut up, Laura. You're the one who brought up the entire thing." Cora pipes up from her spot beside her older sister. 

Laura let's out an exasperated sigh and shrugs. "Can you really blame me? It's not like I'm the only one that thought it!"

"You are all psychos. Every last one of you." Stiles says, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah," Derek agrees. "But they're our family and they only want what's best for us." 

Stiles stares at Derek in horror and is probably gaping at him like a fish. "Are you seriously forgiving them so easily? They literally thought we were faking our entire relationship. Who the hell even does that?" 

"Hey! I never said our families were exactly sane," Laura let's out a offended sound at that, saying something about not being like Peter. "But they're all we have. Come on, let's just enjoy the rest of tonight."

Stiles just rolls his eyes at him and they join the pack back at their table. "This will make a great story to tell our kids one day."

"You've got that right!" Laura says, laughing awkwardly until Stiles eventually joins her, deciding to rescue her from her guilt. But only just a little bit.

The rest of the night is somewhat dull but that may have to do with the fact that Stiles and Derek have never stayed at a family gathering to its entirety before. It's a welcoming change though, Stiles decides, to feel accepted as Derek's mate in the pack. 

Derek agrees later that night when they are lying in Derek's childhood bedroom after being persuaded to stay the night by Derek's mother. Stiles could get used to this, for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at sirstilesstilinski.tumblr.com where I will, most likely (definitely), be fangirling over Sterek and the events of Season 5.


End file.
